


Kiss Cam

by lifesnecessities



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Season 2, Short One Shot, Tumblr, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, long time reader first time poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesnecessities/pseuds/lifesnecessities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a thing on Tumblr. It was a Kiss cam at a basketball game and a girl’s boyfriend snubs her, so she kisses the guy on the other side of her. My take is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Amy and Teddy are still together in this.  
> Set after Jake returns from his undercover op.
> 
> This is my first time writing something. 
> 
> Jake and Amy...what can I say. Cannot wait to see what happens on this weeks episode.

As a reward for their numbers being up, Captain Holt was taking the gang to a Brooklyn Nets game. Partners were invited but had to pay for their own ticket.  
Jake was obviously the most excited, and quite surprised to know that Captain Holt had bought tickets close to the action. Apparently if the players looked like ants, it’s not worth going. Jake was in a fantastic mood, that was until Amy showed up with Teddy. Jake knew that they were still together ‘Romantic Stylez’ as Amy pointed out to him in the evidence room when he returned from undercover. And he knew that nothing was going to happen between him and Amy as long as they were together. So he was doing his best to deal with it.

As they made their way to the seats, Jake just hoped that he wouldn’t be sitting next to the happy couple. There was only so much he could take, and he really didn’t need them being coupley while he tried to watch the game. Unfortunately, someone had it in for him tonight, because he was seated between Amy and Hitchcock. All he needed now was the Nets to lose, to make his night truly terrible. 

With the Net’s up by 20, Jake had been too engrossed in the game to really notice any of the goings on around him. At half time however, he realises that Teddy is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he’d gone to the bathroom or to grab a beer (pilsner, of course) or some food. He looked at Amy, and asked where Teddy was. Apparently, Teddy had been called into work, something about a case he’d been working on and the suspect being found.

The third quarter starts and the Nets keep scoring baskets, maybe this night wouldn’t turn out so bad after all. The Nets are winning, and Teddy’s gone, so Jake doesn’t have to worry about him and Amy being coupley, plus Hitchcock went to the bathroom after devouring chili con carne, so he won’t be back until at least the fourth quarter. 

The whole gang is cheering on the Nets as they score basket after basket. He looks at Amy, and knows that he hasn’t seen her this happy for quite a while. Maybe things weren’t going so great with Teddy after all. Or maybe she’s just buzzed and being loud two-drink Amy. 

Between the third and fourth quarter break is when the Kiss Cam happens. This is always an entertaining part of the games festivities. Jake has never been on the kiss cam before, most likely because he always goes to games alone, or has seats so far back that even the camera can’t find him. So you could imagine the sheer surprise when he sees himself and Amy inside a heart on the screen.  
A million thoughts run through his head, the first being should he kiss her. He feels bad for Amy, she probably wants to run and hide. Of course her perfect boyfriend got called back to work on the night she gets chosen for the kiss cam. Around them the crowd is cheering and encouraging them to kiss. Jake has no idea what the protocol for this is. Can you kiss someone you have romantic stylez feelings for even though she has a boyfriend, who had to leave because he’s an amazing police officer who is dedicated to his job? 

With his mind racing a million miles an hour, the last thing he expects is to feel Amy Santiago’s soft small hands on the sides of his face, and her plush lips against his. He definitely does not expect for the kiss to last as long as it does, and he is more surprised when he feels her tongue push past his lips to massage his own. For a moment the world around him goes silent, it’s only him and Amy. 

The moment passes as Amy pulls away, her breathing shallow and lips swollen, her eyes dark and her mouth unable to string a sentence together. 

Jake Peralta is an amazing detective-slash-genius and knows that Amy Santiago enjoyed that kiss as much as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, first time that I've written anything. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
